


Wine

by NightmareSocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Diluc (Genshin Impact), Mentioned Kaeya (Genshin Impact), Mentioned Venti (Genshin Impact), cryo oikawa, genshin impact crossover, pyro hajime, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareSocks/pseuds/NightmareSocks
Summary: Oikawa meets Iwaizumi Hajime for the first time and takes him on a stroll around the city, wanting to know more about the male that caught his eyes at the tavern.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinechan/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend who really wanted an HQ x Genshin impact story  
> I feel like it was a bit rushed-

The tavern sure was busy in the evenings. Music from the bard by the door blended in with the light chatter from adventurers and knights off duty, Oikawa being one of the knights who had the evening to himself. He sat on the second floor, gaze cast down at the bard who was playing his tunes, in his hand, he had a half-empty glass of red wine.

Being a knight, his days were often packed and he lacked that little free time to just sit around. It had been some time since Oikawa last got the chance to be in the tavern, listen to his superior banter with Diluc while drunk, watch people get wasted, and of course, enjoy some drinks himself.

Oikawa raised the glass to his lips to take a sip just as the tavern door opened. The drink sadly went down the wrong pipe as Oikawa gasped when he saw the guy enter. He coughed, banging his fist against his chest to get rid of the stuck wine.

The guy, a newcomer Oikawa had never seen in Mondstadt, sat down by the bar and it gave Diluc the perfect excuse to ignore his brother for the evening. On the second floor, Oikawa was studying and watching the guy, he wore typical Inazuma clothes and a claymore was strapped to his back.

Probably feeling the intense gaze from Oikawa, he looked up and the two made eye-contact. Oikawa reacted quickly, moving his body away from the railing and grabbing his wine with both hands. He stared at the wall, waiting for the heat to die down from his face.

Not long did it take for Oikawa to look over the ledge again, but much to his disappointment the guy was now gone. Oikawa sighed, he had barely managed to steal a look of the guy’s face. He had caught sharp, olive-green eyes and his expression stern.

“What a bummer,” Oikawa mumbled to himself and raised the glass to his lips again. The stairs creaked- what a surprise he managed to hear it- and he looked in the direction, only for his eyes to widen and the wine to go the wrong way for the second time.

Maybe Lord Barbatos had felt bad for him and heard his wishes!

With a strained smile as the coughing had somewhat gone away, Oikawa greeted the guy who spared him a glance and then very surprisingly, made his way over to the table Oikawa was seated alone at. The second floor was packed so he may have taken the smile as an invitation to join Oikawa.

“Hope you don’t mind,” He said, standing across from Oikawa.

“Nono, please,” Oiakwa hoped he didn’t sound desperate, “Have a seat. Drinking is lots more fun with someone rather than being alone.”

“Thank you.” The guy sat down, allowing his claymore to rest against the railing. Oikawa stared at it, the weapon looked heavy and he would often applaud the ones who chose to use such a heavy weapon.

Oikawa cradled his glass in his hands, he looked at the guy across from him who was resting his chin on his hand, looking down at the bard. He pondered about what topic would be a great first conversation starter, but he was left empty-minded. Only using this time to study the guy’s sharp jawline, wide shoulders and toned arms, he appeared to be shorter than Oikawa.

But what he lacked in height, he made up for the muscular build. The claymore sure did a nice job toning the users, biceps that had Oikawa wanting to poke to feel how firm, the tight shirt he wore made his chest pop and an insanely handsome face. Short spiky brown hair and-

“Do you often stare at strangers without saying anything?” 

Oikawa blinked, he had been caught staring yet again. He let out a short laugh, avoiding the guy’s gaze, “No.” He turned his gaze back, “I simply stare at the ones I find interesting and good-looking.”

The guy seemed taken aback by that response, a faint pink appeared on his cheeks and Oikawa smiled. Clearing his throat he said: “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Oikawa Tooru, how are you liking Mondstadt?” 

“Far from my expectations,” Hajime said, “It’s quite nice and free here, I came here to grab a sword made from Wagner. He sure seems to love his life, you can just tell from the bright smile on his face.”

Oikawa snorted, “He scared me to death for the longest time. I swear when I asked for my polearm to be made he looked ready to murder me on the spot.”

“I’m pretty sure he wanted to when I came with my request,” Hajime breathed out, a small smile on his lips, “Other than that near-death experience, I’m enjoying my stay here. You’re apart of the Knights of Favonious?”

Hearing the title of his work, a sigh escaped his mouth, “Yes. I barely get my free time these days, all day working and some nights being sent on the weirdest of quests. One would think I was an adventurer.”

“You have the evening off?”

“Thankfully,” Said Oikawa as he quickly took the last sip of his wine, “And then I have all tomorrow work. Huffman needs me to do his tasks as he’s too busy finding out who this Mondstadt mysterious superhero is.”

Hajime tapped his chin, he looked to be contemplating saying something. It took some seconds before he did speak, “Would you mind using your evening to show me around the city? I’d very much like to see more of it.”

Oikawa was more than okay with that. Spending some time with this very attractive guy from Inazuma would make his whole week. Wordlessly Oikawa stood, motioning for Hajime to do the same and then guided him down the stairs and out of the tavern.

“Have you been by the cathedral?” Oikawa asked him once they had gotten out.

“Not yet, I was thinking of going there tomorrow.”

“Great!” Oikawa smiled, “I’ll show you then.” Maybe it was the alcohol in his blood that made him do it or if it was the fact Hajime seemed to radiate a welcoming wave of warmth, but Oikawa grabbed his wrist and began dragging him towards the cathedral.

Hajime didn’t seem to mind having his wrist grabbed so Oikawa didn’t let go at all until they reached the top. On the way they simply chatted with one another, talking about Inazuma and a bit about visions. The warmth from Hajime probably came from the fact he was a pyro vision user, Oikawa who used cryo and was naturally colder really liked the feeling of the other’s warm skin.

“That statue,” Hajime began once they had reached the top of the stairs.”

“Hm?” Oikawa turned and looked at the statue, a person dressed in a long cape with two braids hanging out from the hood. His hands were cupped and one could sit there if one so pleased, “Oh- lord Barbatos~”

“He sure looks like that bard at the tavern,” Mumbled Hajime, “You sure it’s not the same person.”

“I- I don’t think so…” Oikawa looked up, he had to admit when he thought about it, they did kinda look similar. He shook his head, not really wanting to think about that now, “Let’s climb the statue.”

“What?”

“Sit in his palms, it gives you the best view.” Oikawa ran towards the statue and began climbing, ignoring how Hajime was yelling about  _ what if it’s illegal _ . 

It took them minutes to get up, but once seated Hajime’s jaw had dropped open once he had processed the view he was seeing with his own two eyeballs.

“It’s pretty right?” Oikawa asked.

“It really is,” Said Hajime, still astonished, “Do you sit here often?”

“On nights when I can’t sleep I come here, it’s a great thinking spot and you allow the wind to grab your thoughts and free them,” Oikawa said as the wind caressed his cheek.

Hajime was silent so Oikawa turned his head to see if he was still listening, to check if he even was there and not was a fraction of Oikawa’s lonely mind. But Hajime did sit there, warm and real, he was staring at Oikawa with unreadable eyes.

“I’ve seen you a few times here,” Hajime said, barely above a whisper, “Some nights when looking out of my window, I’d see a shape of a person on the statue simply staring at the moon. I always wondered what they were thinking, what made their face that was so pretty be filled with sorrow. Who knew it was you.”

Oikawa laughed, looking back at the moon, “You think I’m pretty?” He asked, completely ignoring the part where Hajime said he had seen him on the statue. That was just embarrassing, thought Oikawa.

“Yeah.”

A blush crept up Oikawa’s neck, filling his cheeks with warmth, “O-oh thank you, I think you’re pretty too. First time speaking with you,” Oikawa looked at him, Hajime had a blush as well, “But it feels like I’ve had many conversations with you.”

“Who knows, maybe in a past life we were good friends-”

“Or maybe something more,” Oikawa suggested, receiving a push from Hajime but he still smiled.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, you don’t know much about me to go that far yet.”

“ _ Yet _ he says,” Oikawa said, he wore a cheeky grin, “May I get to know you more then? Will you allow me to make such a suggestion then.”

Hajime pondered for a moment, looking at the moon as he stroked his invisible beard, “Getting to know me more? As long as I get to know you as well. To get anything out from me, I’ll need information from you as well.”

“A deal.” Oikawa leaned his head on Hajime’s shoulder, the other allowing him to do so. He felt warm, the cold from his vision mixed with the warmth of Hajime left him feeling all kinds of tingly. He was excited to know more about this guy from Inazuma.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that!!  
> Find me on twitter under @ DreamyPjs


End file.
